Colocations
by Neila-Louve
Summary: [EN COURS] Harold vient d'emménager dans la colocation de Merida. Il sait juste que vivent avec elle deux autres jeunes: Raiponce et son meilleur ami peu au courant des règles de pudeur... - Update prévu toutes les deux/trois semaines - Crossover The Big Four AU moderne
1. Le Début

_Bonjour et bienvenus sur cette nouvelle fic sur The Big Four! Je posterais un chapitre **toutes les deux semaines** et quand je n'en aurais plus en avance, seulement quand j'en aurais. J'espère que je ne vous ferais pas trop attendre._

_A part ça, j'ai tout noté en bas pour ceux que ça intéresse à propos de mes projets multiples et sinon vous pouvez aussi aller directement sur mon profil._

_Voilàààà, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Colocations<strong>

_._

_Le Début_

.

Harold était assis en terrasse. Il attendait depuis presque une heure mais ne s'inquiétait pas plus. Merida était toujours en retard de toute manière. Finalement, il vit son amie arriver, chevauchant une moto noire aux lignes lourdes. Plusieurs hommes assis au même café tournèrent la tête au bruit du moteur et, en s'apercevant que le motard était de sexe féminin, ils attendirent de voir si elle était avec quelqu'un. La jeune conductrice retira son casque et ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux. Merida était sublime, ainsi auréolée d'une crinière rousse.

Son meilleur ami put voir clairement sa moue agacée lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'attention masculine focalisée sur sa personne. En apercevant Harold tranquillement installé avec un livre, elle reprit son assurance et se dirigea droit vers son ami. Il était le plus maigrelet de tous les mâles attablés et un grognement unanime de jalousie roula jusqu'aux deux jeunes gens.

Jeunes gens qui semblaient totalement hermétiques au monde extérieur, et pas parce qu'ils se faisaient des mamours.

- Parlons peu, parlons bien, asséna la rouquine. Je ne veux pas que ça me retombe dessus. Es-tu sûr de vouloir emménager dans cet appart' ?

- Pour l'instant, de ce que j'en ai retenu en points négatifs c'est qu'il y a un mec qui ne respecte pas les règles de pudeur…

- Comme si ça te dérangeait, se moqua Merida.

- Bref. Ce mec donc, qui est aussi le meilleur ami de Raiponce.

Harold s'arrêta et ancra son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie à lui. Il n'eut rien à dire pour que celle-ci comprenne immédiatement :

- Elle ne sait toujours pas, et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, alors tais-toi.

- Donc j'ajoute le secret à garder aux points négatifs, ricana Harold. Et… ben c'est tout en fait.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Merida.

- C'est tout. Il y a autre chose ?

Le sourire narquois de la jeune femme faillit alerter le brillant jeune homme mais il n'avait quand même qu'une capacité de suspicion très réduite, et digne d'un viking, alors il ne se douta de rien. Merida lui sourit et demanda sans perdre son sourire :

- Et pour les points positifs ?

- Le loyer, la proximité avec ma fac, le jardin.

- C'est tout ?

- Il y a autre chose ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme

- Rien, répliqua Merida en boudant.

- Mais je rigole ! Tu fais aussi partie des points positifs ma belle !

La jeune femme lui donna un coup sur le bras, embêtée qu'il ait remarqué sa gêne. Et dix minutes de déconnade plus tard, ils se décidèrent à bouger pour qu'Harold puisse voir l'appartement à proprement parler. Et aussi parce que le regard de certains hommes dérangeait Merida. Lorsqu'elle tendit un casque à son ami, elle capta son regard envieux et secoua la tête, estimant que la question ne souffrait aucune réplique. Il la supplia silencieusement et ajouta avec un air de dragonnet battu :

- Tu me laisses conduire ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un trousseau de clé auquel pendait un petit ours en bois. Harold l'attrapa et s'installa sur la moto noire de son amie avec un grand sourire. Merida monta derrière lui. L'un des hommes assis au bar siffla lorsqu'elle leva la jambe et ajouta un commentaire assez grossier que nous traduirons ici dans un langage plus correct :

- Jeune dame, je trouve que votre chevalier arrive à vous convaincre assez aisément, personnellement je pense qu'il est chanceux !

Mais qui n'était en fait composé que d'un seul mot commençant par "sou" et finissant par "mise". La jeune femme enfila son casque et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Avant de faire un splendide bras d'honneur à l'homme stupide en passant devant lui. Harold ricana sous son casque alors que les hommes du bar ouvraient de grands yeux.

.

- Rentrée ! hurla Merida en poussant la porte de l'appartement.

- Faire des phrases complètes ça te ferait trop chier ?

La rouquine souffla bruyamment et Harold sourit en entendant la voix venant du salon. Le jeune homme suivit son amie et faillit lui rentrer dedans quand elle s'arrêta brutalement.

- Frost ? demanda d'une voix doucereuse la jeune femme.

- Ça va encore être ma fête, grommela un garçon qu'Harold ne pouvait pas voir à cause de la table entre eux et du canapé.

- Chaussures ! hurla Merida en s'avançant, Harold la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête derrière le dossier du canapé.

- Je les rangerai, rétorqua l'autre en remuant ses pieds nus au-dessus de ses baskets abandonnés près du meuble.

Harold ne pouvait toujours pas voir le jeune homme et n'apercevait de lui que ces grands pieds blancs qui dépassaient par-dessus l'accoudoir. Une main pâle serpenta, exposant une peau fragile et fine, et fit délicatement tomber un peu de cendre dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet. Le mégot rougeoyant disparut à nouveau et un nuage de fumée s'éleva.

- Clopes ? grogna la rouquine.

- Faisait trop chaud pour fumer dehors.

- Bières !

- Roh ça va, grommela la voix, j'en ai bu que deux.

- Glace !

- Mais c'est bon, laisse-moi m'empiffrer…

- Tee-shirt ! Raiponce ! éructa la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

Harold regarda son amie qui se lança à travers le salon pour disparaître dans un petit couloir. Il croisa patiemment les bras, hésitant à rajouter les disputes et le jeune homme (qu'il ne voyait toujours pas) à sa liste des points négatifs. Mais Merida revint assez rapidement pour qu'il arrête de se poser trop de questions. Elle traînait derrière elle une petite blonde aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux tellement longs que même attachés ils lui arrivaient la taille. La nouvelle venue offrit un grand sourire à Harold et haussa légèrement les épaules, comme pour s'excuser avant de se tourner vers le canapé.

- Jack, nous avons un invité, signala-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu pourrais te lever.

Seul un grognement indistinct lui répondit et elle soupira. Harold perçut pourtant un mouvement et un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui se déplia du canapé. Lui fit alors face une sorte de fantôme trop pâle, aux abdos parfaitement dessinés et aux yeux bleus sous des cheveux blancs. Le garçon fantôme lui tendit la main et Harold crut presque qu'il allait lui passer au travers.

- Jack, Raiponce : Harold, les présenta sommairement Merida.

Jack, qui était torse nu (détail non négligeable je vous assure), salua Harold avant de se tourner vers Merida et de totalement ignorer le mec qu'il venait de rencontrer :

- Merry, tu serais un amour de récupérer mon tee-shirt qui traîne dans la cuisine…

Merida y alla de mauvaise grâce et le vêtement vola à travers la pièce avec violence, s'écrasant sur Jack.

- Frooost !

L'albinos rentra la tête dans les épaules sans se soucier de remettre son tee-shirt avant de recouvrer un visage impassible et moqueur. Merida revint dans le salon, furieuse, et hurla à nouveau :

- Cuisine ! Ménage ! Tout de suite !

Cette fois, Jack prit le temps d'enfiler paisiblement son tee-shirt et de toiser Merida avant de répondre :

- Franchement Dunbroch, faire des _phrases complètes_ ça t'arracherait la tronche ?

Avant que Merida ne puisse répondre (parce que ça partirait en bataille de regards, puis de piques, puis bataille tout court), Raiponce s'interposa tel le héros devant une balle pour protéger son ami des foudres de la rouquine.

- Merida ! C'est entièrement de ma faute pour la cuisine !

La rouquine fronça les sourcils et Raiponce argumenta aussitôt une bataille de farine et d'œufs. Harold, lui, sourit en sachant que Merida n'arriverait pas à en vouloir à la blondinette.

- Vous allez me ranger tout ça j'espère ?

- Bien sûr, promit Raiponce en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la rousse.

Puis la blonde entraînant derrière elle Jack et tous les deux disparurent dans la cuisine. Merida soupira et adressa un regard quelque peu exaspéré à Harold. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de sourire. "C'est mignon", articula-t-il silencieusement.

- Crétin, maugréa-t-elle.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard Merida, en tant que bonne amie tyrannique, attendait patiemment de voir une cuisine propre en discutant avec Harold dans le salon lorsque Jack et Raiponce refirent leur apparition. Un sourire vague flottait sur les lèvres de Jack et les cheveux de Raiponce, trempés et décoiffés, lui arrivaient presqu'aux genoux.

- La cuisine est propre au moins ? grogna Merida sans réussir à masquer tout à fait son amusement.

- Il faut que ça sèche ! éluda la blondinette en essorant une de ses multiples tresses.

Jack, qui s'était éloigné sans rien dire, revint en ayant changé de tee-shirt (préférant ne pas encore attirer les foudres de la rouquine sur lui plutôt que de se balader à moitié nu) et une serviette bleue sur ses cheveux blancs. Raiponce avait mis de l'eau à chauffer pour se faire un thé et remercia Jack d'un regard lorsqu'il déposa sur sa tête une serviette violette. Puis l'albinos alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de Merida, fixant ses yeux bleus sur Harold.

Une fois son thé prêt, Raiponce se joint à la conversation et s'installa sur les jambes en tailleur de Jack en soufflant sur sa tasse. Merida leur lança un regard mi-agacé mi-attendri que seul Harold intercepta avant de reprendre sa conversation. L'albinos séchait en douceur -et en silence- les cheveux de Raiponce, défaisant délicatement ses tresses pour démêler les longues mèches blondes et les retresser correctement, lorsqu'il décida de casser l'ambiance :

- A part ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez nous ?

- J'ai un nom, à part ça, marmonna Harold.

- Parce qu'il faut une raison pour que j'invite mes amis à l'appart' maintenant ? rétorqua immédiatement Merida sur la défensive.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis, lui fit remarquer Jack méchamment.

- C'est notre nouveau colocataire, précisa alors Merida en préférant lui clouer le bec d'une manière plus amusante.

- Quoi !?

- Super !

Raiponce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, attrapa Harold par le bras et l'entraîna vers le couloir sans plus se soucier des deux autres.

- Tu vas voir, il ne nous reste qu'une seule chambre mais je suis sûre qu'elle va te plaire !

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner par la blonde dans un sourire, entendant de loin Merida et Jack se disputer.

- Un colocataire ?

- Un problème Frost ?

Harold n'entendit pas la réponse de l'albinos car la blonde le tirait par le bras pour le guider vers le bout du couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la dernière chambre et commença d'un ton de guide professionnelle :

- Ici, la chambre du sieur Jack Frost. Les dessins ont été réalisés dans son dos pendant l'une de ses sorties. Juste à côté, la demeure de Merida, rousse en folie. Il est fortement conseillé de ne pas entrer sans son autorisation.

- T'inquiète, rit Harold, j'ai déjà été en colocation avec elle, pour des vacances et deux semaines c'était déjà la galère niveau territoire.

Raiponce gloussa avant de l'abandonner quelques secondes pour voir si les deux autres ne s'écharpaient pas dans le salon et le jeune homme en profita pour s'approcher des portes. La bleue, celle de Jack, était recouverte de faux givre blanc et de flocons pointus ou brumeux. Une seule photo ressortait sur le battant, épinglé sur le bois. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns tenait par la taille une toute petite fille et l'objectif d'une autre main, les yeux fermés tant il riait. On aurait dit un frère et sa sœur. Les couleurs chaudes de la photographie ressortaient étrangement sur le décor froid.

Harold s'intéressa ensuite à la porte de Merida. Pas longtemps car elle la lui avait déjà montrée par photo, mais il en profita tout de même pour observer les détails. Le décor à tonalité irlando-féérique, où une tache flamboyante se détachait, montrait un cercle de pierre. Le portrait de Merida, de dos, ne devait pas faire plus de dix centimètres. C'était magnifique.

- Ils se disputent toujours, l'informa Raiponce en revenant avec un sourire.

- C'est toi qui as peint ça ?

La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Oui, admit-elle timidement. Si vous le permettez, Monseigneur, nous allons continuer la visite ! Reprit-elle avec sa voix de guide touristique.

Harold la suivit en souriant jusqu'à une autre porte où était peint un simple décor aquatique neutre. Quelques algues flottaient à la base du battant et un dégradé de bleu remplissait le reste.

- La salle de bain, indiqua Raiponce majestueusement.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et la jeune femme le précéda devant une chambre fermée. Raiponce piétinait en attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Lorsqu'Harold s'arrêta près d'elle, elle se tordit les mains un petit peu, perdant sa superbe de guide touristique.

- Euh… Au départ on l'a pas choisie un peu égoïstement, parce que la porte ouverte on voit le salon donc…

Elle cessa ses explications foireuses et attendit la réaction d'Harold qui avait ouvert la porte. En arrêt, le jeune homme observa l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle était déjà meublée d'un lit double, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. C'était extrêmement impersonnel, aux murs nus. Harold sourit quand même et rassura Raiponce d'un regard.

- C'est pas encore vraiment chez moi mais ça ira.

Il se retourna tout à fait vers elle et sourit à nouveau. La blonde glissa son bras sous celui du jeune homme et ils retournèrent tous les deux au salon.

.

- Et moi je te dis qu'on a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre !

- Et je te répète qu'il est stupide de garder cette chambre vide ! C'est quand même mon appart' au départ, c'est _moi _qui décide !

- C'est l'appartement de tes parents, sale petite fille pourrie gâtée ! Et puis pourquoi lui ?

- Espèce de… Et en quoi ça te dérange ? Si ça avait été une fille t'aurais dit oui tout de suite !

Jack se figea, un doigt pointé vers Merida et cherchant une répartie assez convaincante lorsqu'Harold et Raiponce signalèrent leur présence. Toujours liés l'un à l'autre, ce fut Raiponce qui toussota pour faire remarquer à Jack qu'il n'était plus seul avec la rouquine.

- Il est d'accord !

L'enjouement de la blonde permit à Merida de stopper sa conversation houleuse et elle abandonna Jack dans une posture de statue de glace pour étreindre son meilleur ami.

- Tu vas vivre avec nous ! C'est super !

- Merry ! Tu m'étouffes !

L'arrachant totalement à Raiponce, Merida ne prit pas garde aux protestations du jeune homme et le serra encore plus fort contre elle.

.

- Hey.

Jack, qui fumait dans le petit jardin-terrasse, se retourna vers Harold. Le brun fuyait visiblement les filles et cherchait un coin plus calme.

- Hey, répondit l'albinos en expirant une bouffée de nicotine.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux le temps que Jack finisse sa cigarette.

- Je les ai retrouvés !

Le cri de joie de Raiponce sortit les deux garçons de leur torpeur. Ils levèrent en même temps les yeux au ciel et échangèrent un sourire. Jack écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier (sur lequel était écrit "ce réceptacle est conçu pour accueillir vos mégots plutôt que de saloper la terrasse", sûrement l'œuvre de Merida) et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harold.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, finalement.

- Jack !

Raiponce attrapa son ami et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Harold laissa un rire rouler dans sa gorge alors qu'il rejoignait le salon, enveloppé d'une étrange douceur. En fermant la baie vitrée derrière lui, il se retrouva happé par l'ambiance chaleureuse, Raiponce ayant improvisé un petit repas de fête. Oui, malgré cette chambre si impersonnelle, ce serait toujours plus agréable de vivre ici que dans son ancienne colocation.

* * *

><p><em>Alors si vous avez des questions qui vous viennent à la lecture du chapitre n'hésitez pas à les poser, je ne sais pas encore tout ce que je veux écrire sur cette histoire.<em>

_Sinon, pour la suite de SMFM, pour ceux qui se demandent, elle est toujours en projet, je pense m'y mettre sérieusement cet été et pas avant._

_Pour le Jackunzel en pause, il l'est toujours tant que je ne l'ai pas fini, je ne sais pas quand je le finirais._

_Et aussi si je poste ce chapitre c'est pour célébrer mes 75 votes sur Le Salon Du Manuscrit qui vont peut-être me permettre d'être publiée! Je vous laisse aller sur mon profil pour avoir le lien pour ceux qui voudraient me soutenir :)_

_A dans deux semaines pour la suite :)_

_Biiz :)_


	2. Déménagement

_Heyy bande de gens ! Ça commence bien, je suis en retard pour le deuxième chapitre, ça me désespère. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : je suis en train de m'emménager en colocations et je suis en plein… Déménagement… Je hais les hasards en bois. ON S'EN FOUT !_

_Merci à tout ceux qui commentent, me mettent en favoris ou en follow, ça me fait super plaisir, je prends bien le temps de répondre à tout le monde ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste eu des problèmes d'internet dernièrement._

_Enfin bref, voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira blablabla._

_ENJOY._

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously in Colocations<em>

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir emménager dans cet appart' ?

- Pour l'instant, de ce que j'en ai retenu en points négatifs c'est qu'il y a un mec qui ne respecte pas les règles de pudeur…

…

- Frost ? Clopes ? Bières ! Glace ! Tee-shirt ! Raiponce !

- Ça va encore être ma fête.

…

- Jack, nous avons un invité. Tu pourrais te lever.

- Jack, Raiponce : Harold.

- A part ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez nous ?

- C'est notre nouveau colocataire.

- Quoi !?

**Colocations**

.

_Déménagement_

.

Harold avait mis un mois à déménager ses quelques affaires. Pour une raison qui échappait à Jack et Raiponce, et que Merida ne semblait pas disposée à leur expliquer, Harold n'était revenu que très peu et c'était deux de ses amis qui se chargeaient d'amener les cartons. Alors que les affaires du brun s'entassaient dans sa chambre, il daigna enfin revenir. Au bout d'un mois, donc, Harold se pointa accompagnée d'une blonde que les autres n'avaient encore jamais vue.

Merida et Raiponce épluchaient des pommes de terre sur la table du salon lorsque leur ami se pointa avec l'intruse. Intruse qui leur renvoya un regard gris-bleu.

- Astrid, la salua la rouquine faussement polie en hochant la tête.

- Merida, répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

Raiponce avait suivi l'échange sans comprendre et observait maintenant les deux jeunes femmes, figées dans la même attitude que deux animaux sauvages. Harold frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des fauves et de la gazelle et s'interposa au centre de l'échange.

- Bon ! Vous vous êtes reconnues, l'ambiance est à son beau fixe maintenant… Astrid je te présente Raiponce, Raiponce voici Astrid. Et Jack doit être…

- Là. Je me lève pas hein, j'ai la flemme et je m'en fous.

Une main pâle émergea du canapé et Harold soupira sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je vois que tu es très bien entouré, remarqua Astrid avec acidité.

La main de Jack, seule partie de son corps visible depuis l'endroit où se tenaient les autres, se plia pour former un sublime doigt d'honneur au message très explicite. Astrid crispa les poings et se tourna vers Harold. Raiponce, elle, cachait son sourire derrière son épluche-patate alors que Merida ne se donnait pas cette peine. Jack, de son autre main, en profita pour immortaliser la scène avec son appareil photo. Personne n'entendit le déclic et il se replia sur lui-même pour admirer le résultat. Pas mal du tout… Son attention se reporta sur Harold, discrètement, depuis son point d'observation.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était observé, et accompagna rapidement Astrid jusqu'à la porte. Raiponce et Merida, juste pour la forme, grommelèrent quelques insultes vers Jack. Celui-ci n'en tint absolument pas compte : cette blonde ne lui disait rien de bon de toute manière. Il s'assit totalement et les trois jeunes tendirent ensemble l'oreille pour écouter la discussion d'Harold et Astrid :

- Et tu déménages de la caserne pour ça ! Pour elle !

- Astrid… ça n'a rien à voir avec elle ou toi et tu le sais.

- Mais enfin, à la caserne au moins tu étais chez toi. Ici c'est…

- C'est chez moi.

- C'est chez eux. Ou plutôt chez elle !

- Astrid… Arrête d'accord ? T'es insupportable quand t'es jalouse.

- J'ai des raisons de l'être !

- Astrid…

- Tu reviendras nous voir quand même ?

- Bien sûr Astrid.

Il y eut comme un bruit de coup, Harold grommela et la porte claqua.

- T'es toujours aussi polie la barbare ! hurla Merida.

- Je t'emmerde princesse ! répondit Astrid depuis le couloir.

Harold revint dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Astrid avait raison au moins sur un point : la caserne c'était chez lui. Il y vivait depuis toujours. Il n'avait d'ailleurs tenu que quelques semaines dans la chambre de l'université avant de rentrer piteusement. Et même si adolescent il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place, maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer l'endroit comme sa maison. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement au sein de la communauté de pompiers alors qu'il avait abandonné la formation dès la première semaine.

- Harold ?

La douce voix de Raiponce le sortit de ses réflexions et il se tourna vers elle avec un regard un peu perdu.

- On ne mange pas de suite, l'informa la blonde, si tu veux commencer à ranger tes affaires…

- Merci Punzie, j'y vais.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non. Merci Jack.

Harold sortit de la salle en trainant les pieds. Il entra directement dans sa chambre, sans faire attention à la porte ouverte, maintenue par une pile de cartons, et commença à ouvrir l'un d'eux.

.

- Pourquoi il t'a remercié et moi il m'a envoyé bouler ?

- Il avait besoin d'être seul Jack, un peu de sensibilité merde !

- Il le vit mal, non ? les interrompit Raiponce.

- Il le vit mal, oui, confirma Merida.

- Merde, lâcha la blonde à voix basse.

Jack ne prit pas plus cas de la discussion de ses amies et se glissa silencieusement à la suite d'Harold, armé de son appareil photo. Il s'arrêta juste en face de la porte du brun, attendant que l'invisibilité qui l'accompagnait le recouvre. Personne ne le voyait jamais. Personne. Et une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'Harold ne le verrait pas, il se glissa tout près de la porte et observa.

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté, un carton de livres ouvert devant lui. Dans un profond soupir, il se releva lentement, cinq bouquins sous le bras, et s'apprêta à les poser sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il sembla comprendre, se rendre compte… Il posa les livres délicatement et caressa du bout des doigts le bois de la bibliothèque. Il était sûr qu'elle n'y était pas avant (et pour ceux qui douteraient comme lui, lisez le chapitre précédent, bande de douteux douteurs !). Puis son regard fut attiré par des taches de couleur sur le mur blanc.

Une frise de photos qui reliait la bibliothèque au bureau.

De Jack en train de monter ledit meuble, mal cadrée.

De Raiponce en train de peindre un mur de flammes sur une porte.

De Merida en train de faire le lit, avec application.

De Kranedur (qui s'appelait en réalité Arthur) en train de démonter une porte.

De Kognedur (qui en réalité portait le doux nom de Morgane mais dont le surnom avait suivi celui de son frère) absorbée par la peinture de Raiponce.

De Merida et des jumeaux, à côté de la porte presque peinte.

La même image mais où les trois jeunes posaient en se prenant pour des rockeurs.

Kognedur et Kranedur, les bras chargés de cartons dans l'entrée, surpris dès leur arrivée.

Jack, cigarette au bec, en train de faire une pause avec la fenêtre ouverte, un cadavre inachevé de bibliothèque à ses pieds et les instructions roulées en boule.

La même image, floue, Jack se jetant sur le détenteur de l'appareil photo.

Les jumeaux en train de réinstaller la porte recouverte d'un drap tâché de peinture.

Harold se détourna des photographies, lentement, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il resta là, fixant la peinture. Des flammes dévoraient le bas de l'image, chassant un dragon miniature qui battait des ailes en plusieurs illustrations. Et le chevauchant, on pouvait reconnaître Harold. C'était presque comme s'il volait réellement, traversant le ciel qui passait de l'orangé au bleu. Puis au vert. Une forêt remplissait la partie haute, toute en profondeur d'arbres moussus, de rochers, de sapins et de branches entremêlées.

C'était magnifique.

.

Jack, plus ou moins discrètement posté dans le couloir (il comptait surtout sur son invisibilité naturelle pour le soustraire à la vue de son tout nouveau colocataire), observait Harold. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il bloquerait autant sur la peinture de Raiponce. Il se sentit même un peu coupable envers la jeune femme de l'avoir à peine remerciée pour le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Raiponce regardait elle aussi vers Harold depuis la table. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir d'où elle était et commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne revenait pas alors qu'il avait forcément vu la peinture sur la porte. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si, plutôt que de lui donner envie de rester, ça le convainquait de partir ? Elle sentit une main sur la sienne et reporta son attention sur Merida. La rouquine lui sourit tendrement pour la rassurer avant de se remettre à son épluchage.

.

Jack était posté à quelques mètres à peine d'Harold. Il aurait suffi que celui-ci se retourne pour le voir. Mais il ne le verrait pas, comme personne ne le voyait jamais. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être invisible malgré ses cheveux blancs. Les gosses le remarquaient de temps à autre, le prenant pour un esprit sorti tout droit des histoires fantastiques auxquelles on croit encore quand on est enfant, et quelques filles parfois se retournaient sur son passage.

Il était donc peu inquiet de se faire remarquer quand il prenait des photos et en ce moment en particulier, Harold n'étant ni un enfant ni une fille, il prenait encore moins de précautions (pas dans le sens auquel vous pensez, bande de pervers !). Il se glissa le long du couloir pour ne pas perdre de vue Harold, qui était rentré dans sa chambre en entendant une sonnerie de portable. Curieux, l'albinos tendit l'oreille pour entendre la discussion du brun. Assis à son bureau, Harold se tenait la tête d'une main, fatigué en voyant simplement qui l'appelait :

- Oui papa, je suis bien installé. Bien sûr que tout va bien se passer… Oui. Oui. Ouais. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la fac ! Non. Je sais. Ouais. Moi aussi, à plus.

Epuisé par la dure épreuve qu'était la communication avec l'autorité paternelle, Harold s'effondra sur sa table, laissant sa tête s'échouer sur ses bras croisés. Et Jack tenta de prendre une photo. Au moment où l'appareil se déclencha, un œil vert s'ouvrit et Jack faillit en lâcher son Canon ® (ce qui aurait été dommage vu le prix de l'appareil).

- Tu crois que je te vois pas ? marmonna Harold.

L'albinos se figea et murmura :

- Tu me vois ?

- T'es pas invisible, rétorqua l'autre en se levant.

Harold lui passa sous le nez et Jack resta cloué sur place, sous le choc, le regardant rejoindre le salon. Il le voyait ! Le visage d'Harold apparut à nouveau dans le couloir et il appela Jack à le rejoindre, lui demandant pourquoi il restait dans ce couloir tout seul comme un con alors que Raiponce voulait faire la fête et menaçait dangereusement son équilibre mental à lui, pauvre petit nouveau sans défense dans cette colocation de dingues. Jack sourit et sautilla joyeusement jusqu'au salon, semblant flotter plus qu'autre chose, sous le regard étonné d'Harold.

.

_Au prochain épisode_

- Le soleil vient de se lever ! Pour une nouvelle journée ! Journée ménage, debout !

…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mes parents dinent ici ce soir.

…

- Harold ?

- Quoi ?

- Il se passe quelque chose entre Merida et toi ?

…

- Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

- Les relations secrètes ne durent jamais longtemps tu sais.

* * *

><p><em>A dans deux semaines ! Biiz :) (cette fois je le posterai pendant le week-end!)<br>_


	3. Les Parents

_Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis super contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu, vous êtes géniaux, je vous nems tous ! Normalement j'ai dû répondre à tout le mone mais si vous vous sentez lésés, faites-moi signe )_

_N'hésitez pas à relever tout ce qui pourrait donner naissance à un nouveau chapitre (d'ailleurs ils seront tous assez courts, ce n'est pas une fic de grande envergure), vous pouvez participer ! Ouiouioui !_

_Et pour les teasers de fin (et les previously de début), si ça en gêne beaucoup je les enlèverai, ils n'ont aucun réel intérêt, c'est juste pour que je m'amuse (en fait, je rêve d'un site qui me permettrait de cacher cette partie pour ceux qui le voudraient…) mais bon, moi j'aime bien donc dîtes ce que vous en pensez !_

_Et si j'ai réussi à mettre la chanson de ricorée dans la tête d'au moins une personne, mon but a été atteint !_

_Bonne lecture )_

_(au fait, ce chapitre est le premier que j'ai écrit il y a maintenant un an en cours de philo… Juste pour l'anecdote inutile)_

_(au fait bis, je ne mets rien d'important à la fin du chapitre pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le « au prochain épisode »)_

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously in Colocations<em>

- C'est notre nouveau colocataire.

- On a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre !

- C'est quand même mon appart' au départ, c'est _moi _qui décide !

- C'est l'appartement de tes parents, sale petite fille pourrie gâtée !

…

- Oui papa, je suis bien installé. Bien sûr que tout va bien se passer…

…

- Tu me vois ?

- T'es pas invisible.

…

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, finalement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Colocations<strong>

.

_Les parents_

.

Harold se réveilla au son de la voix de Katy Perry. Il était huit heures du matin. Dans un grognement sourd, le jeune se retourna et rabattit la couette sur sa tête. Seule une mèche de cheveux bruns dépassait de l'amas de tissu. Les vocalises de Raiponce se joignirent à la musique alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre d'Harold pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Le bruit de l'eau étouffa le son du portable de la petite blonde et Harold se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être se rendormir et profiter de ses vacances.

C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un certain albinos qui semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur le seul autre mâle de l'appartement depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier deux mois plus tôt.

- Le soleil vient de se lever ! Pour une nouvelle journée !

L'oreiller d'Harold vola dans la tentative de faire fuir Jack. Celui-ci se contenta d'éviter le projectile en riant et tira sur la couette du brun avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. Le froid fit frissonner Harold, qui dormait torse nu (oui oui, parce que ça me fait plaisir), et qui se recroquevilla sur son lit. La tornade blanche s'éloigna en criant :

- Journée ménage, debout !

Harold renonça définitivement à sa grasse matinée et se leva en maudissant son colocataire (visiblement peu au courant de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir côtoyer le jeune homme).

.

Dans la cuisine, Merida était en train de manger des gâteaux préparés la veille par Raiponce. La rousse salua Harold en le voyant entrer, encore à moitié endormie aussi. Les deux zombies se regardèrent quelques secondes sans mot dire. Merida portait encore sa chemise de nuit et attendait que Raiponce libère la salle de bain. Au bout des secondes réglementaires, pour laisser le temps à son cerveau d'assimiler les informations, elle sourit à son meilleur ami et lança un regard exaspéré à Jack. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs virevoltait dans le salon en faisant semblant d'épousseter des livres, armé d'un plumeau rose. Suivant le regard de son amie, Harold posa un œil bovin sur l'albinos et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour qu'il veuille nettoyer l'appart' ?

- Mes parents dinent ici ce soir, il veut leur montrer que leur fille n'est pas totalement irresponsable sur le choix de ses colocataires. Et qu'ils font bien de nous sous-louer l'appartement, répondit Merida dans un grommellement trop fier qui cachait mal sa reconnaissance et son amusement.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'on est un peu chez eux quand même… Bah j'essayerai de donner un coup de main, bailla son ami en retour. Mais je serais pas là ce soir, mon père m'a appelé hier et il veut qu'on se voit.

Merida se leva et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de partir prendre une douche, la salle de bain étant enfin libre. Raiponce prit immédiatement la place de la rousse et se fit chauffer de l'eau pour son thé. Elle avait laissé la musique de son portable et chantonnait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore mouillés et elle finalisa son chignon en attendant que l'eau chauffe.

.

Le ménage occupa les quatre jeunes pendant la plus grande partie de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi. Il était bientôt dix-sept heures quand Merida commença à stresser (et Jack avec, pour une raison assez inconnue). La jeune femme replaçait les bibelots sur les étagères et réorganisait les livres alors que l'albinos, stressé certes mais du coup moins actif, zappait devant la télévision. Il ronchonna (sa manière à lui d'évacuer) en tombant sur une énième chaine d'information qui délivrait le même message. Pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, il imita un des journalistes :

- "Mesdames et Messieurs, flash spécial : il neige en hiver ! C'est extraordinaire !" Tu parles, grommela-t-il, il neige partout sauf ici. C'est la merde.

Sa phrase déclencha le rire nerveux de Merida (preuve qu'elle était vraiment stressée) et Harold et Raiponce lui accordèrent un sourire en se concentrant sur leur partie d'échecs. La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter Merida.

- C'est eux, souffla la belle rousse.

Elle tenta, en vain, d'aplatir ses cheveux et expira avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.

- Echec, asséna Raiponce au même moment en renversant le roi d'Harold.

- Maman, papa !

Merida laissa son père la serrer dans ses bras alors que sa mère s'invitait toute seule. Jack éteignit la télévision et essaya de paraître présentable, hésitant visiblement entre son attitude rebelle et fumiste et une apparence sage. Harold salua rapidement les parents de Merida, esquivant d'éventuelles questions de la part d'Elinor, et s'échappa. Ça tombait assez bien finalement, que son père lui ait donné rendez-vous.

Alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, il entendit la porte de l'appart' se rouvrir et se retourna pour voir qui était sorti à sa suite. Jack. Le jeune homme le rejoint en trois enjambées et passa une écharpe bleue autour du cou d'Harold en marmonnant qu'il faisait froid dehors. Celui-ci se contenta de rougir et le remercia du bout des lèvres. Le vêtement avait l'odeur si particulière de l'albinos, une odeur de froid et de nuit.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, le brun rentra dans l'appartement. Il était minuit largement passé et le calme régnait. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau, tâtonnant pour ne pas allumer la lumière. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en essayant de ne pas trop se cogner aux murs. Son père buvait beaucoup mais tenait bien l'alcool. C'était loin d'être le cas d'Harold et il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête. Il avala un cachet d'aspirine avant de passer sous l'eau froide. Il revint dans sa chambre, une simple serviette autour des hanches. Il jetait/posait ses vêtements sur une chaise lorsqu'il remarqua la forme allongée dans son lit.

Jack.

Harold retint un soupir et poussa l'albinos qui prenait toute la place. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux bleus étonnés. La bouche pâteuse, Jack lui expliqua :

- Y a pas de trains pour les parents de Merida, je leur ai laissé ma chambre parce que l'autre rousse était au bord du caprice, chais même pas pourquoi. Bref quoi, je squatte chez toi pour la nuit.

Puis il se retourna sans plus s'embrouiller dans des explications embrumées et tenta de se rendormir. Harold retint un soupir. Génial. En essayant d'être le plus discret possible, Harold enfila son bas de pyjama et se glissa sous la couette, tournant le dos à Jack. Le silence s'installa, rompu uniquement par les respirations des deux garçons. Harold faisait tout pour oublier la présence de Jack. Savoir qu'il était juste derrière lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il entendit l'albinos bouger. Une main fraiche effleura son dos nu.

- Harold ?

- Quoi ?

- Il se passe quelque chose entre Merida et toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben chais pas, sa mère a évoqué votre mariage pendant qu'on mangeait alors…

Jack se retourna encore, Harold devinant qu'il était sur le dos maintenant. Le brun ne put retenir un soupir.

- Sa mère voudrait nous voir mariés. Mais c'est pas demain la veille, expliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

- Ben tant mieux, ça aurait été dommage de vous marier, lâcha Jack instinctivement.

Harold rougit, heureux soudain de l'obscurité qui le cachait aux yeux de l'albinos.

- Bonne nuit Jack, souffla-t-il.

- 'Nuit Harold.

Le brun entendit Jack se retourner encore et sentit le souffle frais du garçon contre sa nuque. En quelques minutes à peine, l'albinos s'était endormi.

.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Jack eut besoin d'un temps pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait dans le lit de son colocataire. Avec son bras autour de la taille du brun. Le dos et la nuque d'Harold, parsemés de tâches de rousseur, furent la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux. L'albinos se releva, soupirant en entendant Merida et ses parents se disputer dès le matin. En silence, il s'extirpa du lit du brun et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En retournant au salon, où ils prenaient d'ordinaire leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble, il jeta un œil à leur petit jardin, désespérément vide de neige. Il ne voulait pas s'avancer dans la pièce, entendant que Merida prenait visiblement très à cœur de s'engueuler avec sa mère, et resta à végéter dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il vit Raiponce se glisser du salon jusqu'à sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, discrète, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et se dirigea calmement vers le canapé.

Il savait depuis quelques temps que la blonde découchait régulièrement. Enfin, elle passait une partie de la nuit à l'extérieur, et elle revenait normalement au petit matin. Avant que tout le monde se réveille. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à l'embêter un tout petit peu pour lui faire cracher le morceau et savoir comment s'appelait sa nouvelle conquête…

.

Harold sortit de sa chambre alors que Raiponce sortait de la salle de bain. Les deux jeunes eurent à peine le temps de saluer les parents de Merida avant que celle-ci ne les mette littéralement à la porte. Jack eut alors une étincelle nouvelle dans le regard, une étincelle qui n'augurait rien de bon d'après Harold. Le brun préféra donc s'échapper le plus vite possible dans sa chambre, sous la maigre excuse de partiels à réviser. Merida ne remarqua rien et partit elle aussi prendre sa douche. L'albinos en tête à tête avec la petite blonde se rapprocha plus ou moins subtilement d'elle et la regarda avec insistance. Raiponce ne supporta pas plus longtemps les yeux bleus du jeune homme et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en l'engueulant parce qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer. Jack se contenta de sourire et, sans se soucier plus que cela de sa tenue, il sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la chambre de la blonde.

.

Raiponce tentait de peindre, sa fenêtre grande ouverte pour évacuer les vapeurs toxiques des produits qu'elle utilisait. Lorsqu'elle entendit Jack entrer sans frapper, elle ne put retenir un soupir. Fusillant l'albinos de ses grands yeux verts, elle l'interrogea sèchement sur la raison de sa venue. Sans se départir du sourire qui le caractérisait, le garçon s'assit sur son lit et l'observa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

La question suspendit le pinceau de Raiponce au-dessus de la toile et la jeune femme lança un regard mauvais à son colocataire (et accessoirement meilleur ami qui n'était pas au courant de tout). Impossible de nier : il _savait_.

- Comment tu es au courant ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, Jack prit un air satisfait de détective, air assez peu crédible au vu de sa tenue très légère, et expliqua calmement comme le ferait Sherlock :

- Elémentaire très chère ! Il suffit de te regarder ! Tu es amoureuse et c'est tellement évident… Plus le fait que tu as pris l'habitude de t'échapper presque tous les soirs et que cette nuit… Tu n'es pas rentrée avant le matin, finit-il en jouant avec la couette tirée sur le lit parfaitement fait de son amie.

Le sourire confiant de Jack s'élargit encore alors que Raiponce grommelait, furieuse d'avoir été découverte si stupidement.

- Les relations secrètes ne durent jamais longtemps tu sais, déclara l'albinos soudain très sérieux.

- Je sais Jack, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Mais le problème c'est qu'il connait Merida et qu'ils ne se sont jamais entendus avant…

- Et alors ?

- Bah… Eugène sait que je suis amie avec Merida mais-

- Il s'appelle _Eugène _?

- S'il te plait Jack, soupira la blonde.

- Pardon, continue je suis tout ouïe.

- Mais elle ne sait pas que je sors avec lui. Mais il m'a dit des choses sur elle et je suis pas sûre de… Enfin j'ose pas lui demander si c'est vrai.

Raiponce se mordilla la lèvre et interrogea l'albinos du regard. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir longuement, la laissant mariner, avant de la fixer le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Tu sors avec un type qui s'appelle _Eugène _?

- Jack, pour l'amour de l'art !

- Excuse-moi, je te taquine, se défendit immédiatement l'albinos en levant les mains au ciel en signe de paix. Mais pour être honnête, ajouta-t-il finalement, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire c'est d'en parler à Merida non ?

Et au regard de la blonde, il sentit que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre. Elle allait rétorquer mais il l'arrêta :

- Je ne dirais plus rien ! C'était un conseil, un simple conseil…

- Allez, vire de là espèce de… De sale…

- Je suis dehors !

Jack s'échappa pour se retrouver face à Merida. La jeune rousse le houspilla en lui faisant sèchement remarquer que les règles de l'appart' contenaient au moins trois alinéas sur le nudisme. Il s'enfuit encore plus vite : il redoutait plus que tout la colère de la rousse. Il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et prêt à profiter de chaque occasion qui lui permettrait de mettre sa meilleure amie dans l'embarras puisqu'elle hésitait à parler à Merida.

Il n'eut malheureusement (ou heureusement) pas le temps de taquiner Raiponce car les deux jeunes femmes sortirent toutes les deux, bras-dessus bras-dessous, pour aller en ville. Au moment de franchir la porte, Raiponce se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à Jack. Son "Je lui en parle, tu as raison finalement" résonna dans l'esprit de Jack, empruntant le chemin qui les liait. Il leva ses deux pouces, dans une mimique empruntée à un de ses amis, et lui souhaita bonne chance en sourdine.

* * *

><p><span><em>Au prochain épisode<em>

- C'est bon Raiponce ! Lâche-moi maintenant, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

…

- C'est entièrement ta faute si elle a commencé à en parler ! Tu gâches toujours tout !

…

- Et maintenant…

- Et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as appris de si choquant ?


	4. La Colère

_Coucou mes chatons! MERCI à tout le monde pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'envoyez, ça me fait super plaisir!_

_Et pour ce chapitre pas suuuuuper joyeux (mais quand même un peu), je poserais un tout petit panneau angst et un gros panneau BLAGUE DE MERDE._

_Vouala, bonne lecture :)_

_(En espérant que Raiponce soit pas trop OOC *gasp*)_

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously in Colocations<em>

- C'est notre nouveau colocataire.

- On a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre !

…

- Harold ? Il se passe quelque chose entre Merida et toi ? Sa mère a évoqué votre mariage pendant qu'on mangeait alors…

- Sa mère voudrait nous voir mariés. Mais c'est pas demain la veille.

…

- Les relations secrètes ne durent jamais longtemps tu sais.

- Je sais Jack, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Eugène sait que je suis amie avec Merida. Il m'a dit des choses sur elle. J'ose pas lui demander si c'est vrai.

- La meilleure chose à faire c'est d'en parler à Merida non ?

…

- Prends mon écharpe, ça caille tu vas te choper la crève.

- Merci…

…

- Il s'appelle _Eugène _?

.

**Colocations**

.

_La colère_

.

Harold était tranquillement assis à son bureau, révisant ses cours, lorsque l'explosion arriva.

- C'est bon Raiponce ! Lâche-moi maintenant, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler !

Le jeune homme reconnut la douce voix de Merida et pensa que le voisin du premier, cinq étages plus bas, devait aussi pouvoir l'identifier et regrettait de s'être installé ici. La porte d'entrée claqua en faisant vibrer les murs, obligeant l'étudiant à se jeter presque sous son bureau pour attraper un bibelot (qui semblait avoir la ferme intention de s'écraser sur le sol). Laissant un soupir lui échapper, Harold se décida à aller voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans leur salon.

.

Merida semblait furieuse. Et étrangement sa colère semblait pour une fois dirigée vers Raiponce. Jamais Harold n'avait entendu sa meilleure amie autant remontée contre la blondinette, et connaissant l'affection particulière qu'elle lui portait c'était plus qu'étrange. Lorsqu'il franchit définitivement le seuil de leur "salle commune", il eut la conviction qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester sagement à son bureau. Jack se jeta sur Harold dès qu'il l'aperçut et s'en servit comme d'un bouclier en lui murmurant :

- Elle va se retourner contre moi ! Sauve-moi je t'en supplie !

Merida avait laissé tomber son manteau sur le canapé mais avait toujours ses chaussures, observa le brun. C'était donc plutôt dangereux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait avant d'analyser la situation en détail, Raiponce était loin d'être apeurée ou sans défense. Elle faisait face à la rousse, pourtant un peu plus grande qu'elle, les joues rouges et le regard furieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Et bien tu avais raison, je te trouve répugnante ! cracha la blonde dont les épingles laissaient échapper quelques mèches de son chignon.

- Répète ?

Merida, qui s'était retournée en ayant le temps d'enlever une seule de ses chaussures, fit à nouveau face à Raiponce. La blonde ne recula pas devant la fureur de la rousse. Harold, avisant le poing crispé de son amie autour de sa basket, estima qu'il était préférable de fuir purement et simplement, si possible en emportant Jack à l'abri. Mais Merida aperçut à temps leur mouvement et se tourna vers eux.

- Jack Frost, n'essayes pas de t'échapper, je sens que tu es lié à cette histoire !

L'albinos trembla de tous ses membres et se cacha encore plus derrière Harold, l'empêchant de fuir seul.

- Jack a souvent tort mais il a raison sur un point : ce genre d'attitude est impardonnable.

Raiponce ne laissa pas à Merida le temps de réagir et ressortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de condamner Jack par son aveu. Les trois autres la regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre. Un cri furieux tira les deux garçons de leur torpeur. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner vers Merida qu'un projectile non identifié s'écrasa sur la porte d'Harold, les ratant de peu.

- Toi !

Les traits délicats de la jeune femme, déformés par la colère, exprimaient plusieurs sentiments. Car à la rage s'ajoutait la tristesse. Sa deuxième chaussure à la main, prête à la lancer comme la première, elle poussa Harold violemment dans le couloir et fit reculer Jack contre la porte du brun.

- C'est entièrement ta faute si elle a commencé à en parler ! Si elle a tout découvert ! Tu savais très bien ce qu'elle découvrirait et tu ne l'as pas empêchée de chercher plus loin ! Elle était mon amie… Tu gâches toujours tout !

L'albinos recula, baissant la tête, et pinça les lèvres comme s'il acceptait le coup à venir. Qui ne vint pas. En relevant les yeux, Jack aperçut Harold à nouveau debout qui maintenait la main de Merida. La chaussure de la rouquine à quelques centimètres de son crâne, Jack risqua un regard vers le brun. Il avait refermé son poing sur le poignet de Merida, faisant trembler le bras de cette dernière sous la pression.

- Ça suffit. Il est temps que tu assumes tout ça Merida.

L'ordre, émanant d'Harold, n'attendait aucune réplique. Le bras de Merida s'affaissa le long de son flanc et son meilleur ami l'enlaça doucement. La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans le coup d'Harold alors que celui-ci caressait ses cheveux. Jack l'entendit répéter plus doucement :

- Ça suffit…

L'albinos s'éloigna rapidement, préférant laisser les deux amis ensemble et se sentant effroyablement de trop. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit Merida sangloter :

- Tout est de sa faute ! Elle pense que j'ai… Que je… A cause de lui…

.

- Mais où est la vraie vie ?

En entendant la voix de Raiponce, Jack se précipita dans l'entrée. La blonde avait apparemment abusé de l'alcool et titubait sur ses petits talons. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à l'horloge. Trois heures et demie. Il fronça les sourcils alors que Raiponce lui souriait. La jeune femme ouvrit et les bras et s'écria :

- Jack ! Mon ami ! Tu sais où se cache la vraie vie ?

- T'as trop bu hein ?

- Un tout pitit pitit pitit verre de trop.

Jack soupira et aida Raiponce à aller jusqu'à la cuisine alors qu'elle chantonnait à mi-voix :

- Moi j'ai un rêve, ouais un beau rêve…

- Je me suis inquiété, la stoppa Jack, tu ne répondais pas !

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise et observa d'un œil vide Jack prendre un verre, le remplir d'eau fraiche et le lui tendre. Au bout d'une minute, Jack lui demanda abruptement :

- Tu comptes le boire ? Que j'aille me coucher…

- Tu savais hein ? J'ai senti que tu savais… Pourquoi à toi elle te l'a dit ? C'est pas juste qu'elle m'ait pas fait confiance…

Jack lui lança un regard douloureux en voyant la tristesse de son amie. Elle avala d'un trait le verre d'eau et le reposa d'un geste sec, comme on le ferait d'un shot dans un bar (ce qu'elle avait dû faire depuis plus de quatre heures).

- Putain mais elle pouvait pas m'en parler ? On était amies et maintenant…

- Et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as appris de si choquant ? demanda Jack en espérant que Raiponce se rendrait compte toute seule qu'elle faisait une montagne d'une taupinière.

- Et si elle voulait me draguer dès le début ? Non puis je veux dire elle a pas été correcte avec cette fille et tout le lycée les a rejetées et c'est uniquement de la faute de Merida…

Jack souffla et emmena Raiponce jusqu'à sa chambre en la portant à moitié alors qu'elle répétait :

- Ouais, c'est entièrement de sa faute.

- Raiponce, ça suffit !

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés au ton de son ami. Il lui avait rarement parlé aussi mal… Il lui donna son pyjama et se retourna le temps qu'elle se change, tapant du pied d'impatience. Il l'entendit s'approcher et se retourna. A sa grande gêne, la jeune femme n'avait pas boutonné sa chemise.

- J'arrive pas à… Faire les…

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'innocence imbibée d'alcool et la fit donc s'asseoir sur son lit pour boutonner lui-même le pyjama de la blonde.

- T'as les mains froides, gloussa Raiponce.

Le jeune homme grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et croisa les bras. La blonde le serra brièvement contre elle et rit :

- Roh ça va, t'es gay comme un… un…

Alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, Jack la repoussa sur son oreiller et rabattit la couette sur sa tête alors qu'elle s'écriait :

- Comme une otarie !

Ses yeux verts embués apparaissant soudain de sous le tissu, elle rit toute seule.

- C'est ça, approuva Jack en la bordant. Je suis gay comme une otarie. Dors maintenant.

Raiponce sourit lorsqu'il posa un baiser sur son front et se retourna dans son lit.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Jack commençait à s'endormir, il entendit sa porte grincer et une toute petite voix lui demanda :

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Ma chambre sent trop la peinture…

Jack grogna et se décala (il avait l'habitude de dormir en travers de son lit, bougeait beaucoup et se collait contre quiconque avait l'audace de l'inviter – ou de s'inviter – dans sa couche) pour laisser Raiponce se glisser dans son lit. Il entendit la jeune femme bouger un peu et espéra qu'elle s'endormirait vite mais un rire lui parvint et Raiponce gloussa :

- Et dire qu'Eugène est pas là.

- Raiponce… soupira Jack.

- Quoi ? J'ai besoin de détails pour comprendre ! Et tu savais quoi toi au juste sur Merida-la-briseuse-de-cœurs ? Vous avez couché ensemble et tu l'as pas digéré ?

- Raiponce ! s'insurgea Jack sans pouvoir retenir un frisson en imaginant la situation.

- Roh ça va, je ri-go-le !

Raiponce continua de rire quelques secondes avant de se remettre à chantonner, remuant les bras :

- Et je suis toute éblouie ! Les lumières scintillent partout… l'air est doux je me réjouis !

- Raiponce, dors !

- Roh ça va…

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes puis Raiponce murmura :

- Tu me prends dans tes bras ?

Jack s'exécuta avec un sourire et la blonde se pelotonna contre lui.

.

_Au prochain épisode_

- Il va falloir que tu t'excuses.

…

- Eugène me connait, je le connais aussi et je pense pas qu'il serait super content de voir ce que fait sa petite amie quand il n'est pas disponible.

…

- Personne ne m'aime donc à ma juste valeur ? Mais qu'ouïe-je ? Qu'entends-je ? Y aurait-il ici quelqu'un qui n'a émis aucune parole de haine envers ma personne ?


	5. Mon coloc

_Bonjour bande de petits suricates anémiques ! (vous ne connaissez pas ce groupe ? Les Anemic suricats sont cools !)._

_Un petit chapitre en chanson, sur Max Boublil parce que c'est le bien (c'était) et pourquoi pas !_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

_The4Four : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, hésite pas à laisser des petits mots )_

**/!\ Panneaux**_ : Cliffhanger, chanson, droits d'auteur altérés, fluff, chapitre trop court._

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously in Colocations<em>

- C'est notre nouveau colocataire.

- On a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre !

…

- La meilleure chose à faire c'est d'en parler à Merida non ?

…

- C'est bon Raiponce ! Lâche-moi maintenant, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Et bien tu avais raison, je te trouve répugnante !

…

- C'est entièrement ta faute si elle a commencé à en parler ! Si elle a tout découvert ! Tu gâches toujours tout !

…

- Et tu savais quoi toi au juste sur Merida-la-briseuse-de-cœurs ? Vous avez couché ensemble et tu l'as pas digéré ?

…

- Tu me vois ?

- T'es pas invisible.

…

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, finalement.

.

**Colocations**

.

_Mon coloc_

.

Raiponce se réveilla dans le lit de Jack. Elle se remémora rapidement les évènements de la veille et grimaça. Elle se leva et trouva sur la table de la salle à manger un mot d'Harold :

_On est allés faire des courses (et aérer le cerveau de Merida), j'essaye d'arranger les choses. Bonne chance Raiponce, je compte sur Jack pour que vous passiez une belle matinée et sur toi pour t'excuser._

_Harold._

Jack, torse nu, arriva derrière elle et lut par-dessus son épaule. Il ricana un peu et croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

- Gâteaux ? proposa-t-il.

- Profiteroles, cookies et crêpes ! ordonna la blonde.

.

- Je rentre chez moi, le dîner est prêt, je vois sur la table des bougies allumées…

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il faut penser.

Jack lança un regard amusé à Raiponce, qui était surprise qu'il connaisse la chanson et prenne ainsi le relais, avant de continuer :

- Un fond musical, du Marvin Gaye,

- Un bouquet de roses encore emballées, minauda la jeune femme en remuant la pâte à gâteaux.

Jack attrapa rapidement une cuillère en bois et lança une spatule à Raiponce qui enchaîna immédiatement en s'en servant comme d'un micro :

- Quelque chose de louche est en train de se passer !

- Je crois que mon coloc veut me serrer !

Souriant devant le dandinement (très gayyyy) de Jack, Raiponce lui offrit des chœurs :

- Palapapa…

- Parfois il fait des trucs un peu suspects…

- Palapapa…

- Ce matin il m'a servi mon petit-déjeuner au lit !

Ils échangèrent un regard et hurlèrent ensemble :

- Je crois que mon coloc veut me serrer !

Face à face, une fournée de cookies dans le four, une pâte à moitié prête pour la deuxième tournée et quelques choux qui n'attendaient que d'être remplis de glace pour se transformer en profiteroles, ils sourirent comme des imbéciles. Raiponce avait prit le temps de s'habiller, Jack juste celui de passer sous la douche et ne portait toujours pas de tee-shirt.

- Et l'autre fois pendant que je dormais, reprit-il en se déhanchant à nouveau.

- J'ai senti sous mes draps…

- Qu'il n'y avait pas que moi, finirent-ils ensemble.

Jack abandonna ses choux et sa glace et attrapa Raiponce par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Je crois que mon coloc veut me violer….

- Palapa palapa, termina la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et Raiponce ne bougea pas, profitant de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Jack posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et enserra sa taille, regardant ses mains alors qu'elle continuait de cuisiner. Un sourire étendit soudain les lèvres de l'albinos.

- Il va falloir que tu t'excuses, remarqua-t-il (et pour une fois que lui n'avait rien à se reprocher, il trouvait la situation assez amusante)

- Ouais je sais Jack, soupira Raiponce. Et toi, comment tu savais ?

- Je l'ai croisée dans un bar gay peu de temps après que tout lui soit arrivé, quand elle est beurrée elle oublie les concepts de vie privée…

- On vous dérange pas j'espère ? Non parce que Eugène me connait, je le connais aussi et je pense pas qu'il serait super content de voir ce que fait sa petite amie quand il n'est pas disponible.

Raiponce se retourna, entraînant Jack avec elle qui resta collé dans son dos. Merida leur faisait face, Harold près d'elle et des paquets de course au bout des bras. Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée et son meilleur ami restait proche, comme pour anticiper ses réactions. La dispute d'hier semblait l'avoir beaucoup affectée.

- Oh Merry, murmura Raiponce.

La rouquine détourna le regard, encore blessée. Raiponce se débarrassa de l'étreinte de Jack. A un mètre l'une de l'autre, elles se jaugèrent du regard. Harold posa en silence les courses sur le comptoir près de l'évier et commença à s'éloigner. Alors que Jack et lui reculaient comme pour passer la porte, ils entendirent une sorte de sanglot coordonné et entraperçurent Raiponce et Merida se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Oh Raiponce je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, c'était complètement stupide !

- Non c'est moi j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, pardon !

- Eh bien, je vois que tout va mieux, constata Jack en faisant immédiatement demi-tour pour s'occuper des profiteroles. Il ne prit pas cas des deux jeunes femmes qui rirent en essuyant leurs larmes.

Harold le suivait en secouant la tête, amusé par la situation. Jack et Raiponce se remirent tous les deux à la cuisine, les deux autres les observant depuis la table de la cuisine.

- Tu sais Jack, commença Merida après quelques minutes de silence, je connais Eugène et j'espère vraiment que vous n'allez pas vous rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ? Il va m'assimiler à toi et penser que je suis une mauvaise influence ?

- Mais non, t'es con, grogna la rousse. Par contre il va pas apprécier que tu sois aussi tactile avec sa copine.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, ronchonna le jeune homme qui s'était collé à Raiponce par réflexe.

- Tu sais, elle a pas tout à fait tort Jack, confirma Raiponce un brin amusé.

L'albinos ouvrit de grands yeux, pour la première fois rejeté par son amie. Il s'écarta, surjouant la surprise et l'indignation.

- Ô désespoir ! Ô rage ! Repoussé par ma meilleure amie qui me préfère une rousse sans cœur !

- Je suis pas sans cœur, grommela Merida.

- Personne ne m'aime donc à ma juste valeur ? continua dramatiquement Jack qui se mettait soudain à faire des rimes.

- C'est ça, conclut narquoisement la rouquine. Je te déteste.

- Jack, soupira Raiponce qui commençait tout de même à entrer dans le jeu de la jeune femme.

- Elle te déteste aussi, assura Merida sous le regard de la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harold releva la tête sans rien dire. Il avait entendu le ton spécial de sa meilleure amie qui indiquait qu'elle était en train de faire une connerie. Mais Jack le détourna de ses pensées et il se plongea dans son livre, souriant devant les jérémiades de l'albinos. Albinos qui se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire.

- Mais qu'ouïe-je ? Qu'entends-je ? Y aurait-il ici quelqu'un qui n'a émis aucune parole de haine envers ma personne ?

Jack s'approcha de la table en deux sauts et s'installa sur les genoux d'Harold qui le regarda avec suspicion. L'autre ne fit que sourire en retour et enlacer ses épaules avant de continuer, se penchant un peu plus vers le brun.

- Cela voudrait dire que malgré ces deux traitresses tu ne ressentirais pas le même sentiment envers moi ?

Harold haussa un sourcil et fixa les yeux bleus de son vis à vis. Il entendit Merida ricaner à une remarque de Raiponce mais n'en tint pas compte. Il aurait dû…

- Disons que… je ne te déteste pas en effet…

Et Jack l'embrassa. Harold eut à peine le temps de sentir contre ses lèvres celles, délicieusement gelées, de l'albinos que celui-ci rompait le contact. Jack s'écarta avec un sourire et sortit de la cuisine en chantonnant :

- Je crois que mon coloc va me…

- Je vais te TUER ! hurla Harold sous les rires des deux filles.

Ils engagèrent une course-poursuite qui se termina sur le canapé en fou rire. Dominant son colocataire, pourtant bien plus grand que lui, Harold l'immobilisa et maintint ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il sourit, presque mal à l'aise devant le regard que lui lançait Jack.

- Et maintenant Harold ? Tu comptes m'offrir aussi un baiser pour qu'on soit quittes ?

.

_Au prochain épisode_

- C'est aujourd'hui hein ?

…

- Nord ! Tu veux entrer ?

- Je viens juste vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

…

- Jack ! Ouvre cette porte !

- Laissez-moi… Allez-vous-en.


End file.
